The Hurt Picture
by alenyash
Summary: SasuNaru, ItaNaru Naruto MK DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE Sebuah mobil mewah melintas di depan laki-laki itu, kaca mobil tidak terbuka dan berwarna gelap, memantulkan bayangan bulan. Dia mendongak dan menghembuskan asap, wajahnya terlihat begitu dingin dan kaku. Pintu mobil terbuka, lalu sosok lain terlempar keluar.
**The Hurt Picture**

 **.**

 **SasuNaru, ItaNaru**

 **.**

 **Yaoi, mpreg**

 **Hurt/Comfort**

 **Romance**

 **Friendship**

 **.**

 **Naruto © MK**

 **.**

 **DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Sasuke...! ah!"

Wajah Naruto memerah dan basah oleh peluh yang tiada henti-hentinya mengalir. Di dalam kamar yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan sosok Naruto begitu menggairahkan di mata Sasuke Uchiha. Menungging dengan pinggul terangkat, sehingga lubang kecilnya terlihat jelas, membuat penis Sasuke semakin menegang. Sasuke mencabut penisnya dan memasukannya sekaligus, "AKH!" kepala Naruto terangkat karena Sasuke menarik rambutnya saat itu juga. Sasuke mengoyangkan pinggulnya maju-mundur, Uchiha muda itu mempercepat tempo gerakannya, membuat tubuh si sulung Namikaze terhentak-hentak ke depan. Kepala Naruto menyentuh bantal, tangannya mencengkram selimut hingga kusut, mulutnya terus mengeluarkan desahan. Erangan sakit dan nikmat mengisi keheningan di ruangan segiempat itu.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan membuat si pirang duduk di atas penisnya. Sasuke menaik-turunkan tubuh di hadapannya, membuat rektum si pirang merasakan penisnya lebih dalam lagi, "Aaahh...!" Naruto merasakan orgasme kelimanya. Sasuke belum menyerah dan dengan keras ia memelintir penis si pirang agar orgasmenya berhenti secara paksa. "Sakit! Sasuke...!"

Sasuke menyeringai, ia meraba anus Naruto dan memasukan kedua jarinya ke dalam sana, membuat dinding rektum itu melebar, dan Naruto mengeluh kesakitan. Pasalnya rektumnya sudah menampung 3 benda sekaligus. Salah satunya vibrator kecil seukuran ginjal yang Sasuke masukan pertama kali sebelum mereka melakukan anal seks. Dan sekarang jari Sasuke ikut bermain didalamnya.

"Sasuke... aku tidak kuat...! tolong...!"

.

.

.

Jalanan Tokyo tampak tidak terlalu ramai, hanya beberapa kendaraan saja yang melintas. Di pinggir trotoar berdiri seorang pemuda tampan dengan tinggi 189cm, berbahu tegap mengenakan mantel hitam yang panjangnya sampai ke lutut. Dari samping wajahnya tertutupi helaian hitam panjang yang tidak terikat. Ia sedang menunduk menatap tali sepatunya yang tidak lepas. Sebelah tangannya memegang rokok yang masih menyala. Dan satu lagi dibiarkan menganggur.

Sebuah mobil mewah melintas di depan laki-laki itu, kaca mobil tidak terbuka dan berwarna gelap, memantulkan bayangan bulan. Dia mendongak dan menghembuskan asap, wajahnya terlihat begitu dingin dan kaku. Pintu mobil terbuka, lalu sosok lain terlempar keluar. Ia menangkap sosok itu dengan rokok masih terselip dijarinya. Kemudian pintu mobil tertutup dan kendaraan itu melaju dengan cepat. Tokyo kembali sunyi.

Ia memapah sosok itu, dan menggendongnya ke stasiun kereta. Udara dingin yang berhembus membuat sosok dipelukannya bergidik. Ia menurunkan sosok itu di bangku dekat pengambilan karcis. Seorang pria tua tengah terkantuk-kantuk menjaga loket, ia membeli karcis untuk dua orang. Dan meletakan uangnya di meja.

Ketika ia duduk dan menunggu kereta datang, ia melepaskan mantelnya dan membungkus sosok itu dengan mantel tersebut. Ia menghabiskan keheningan dengan memeluk sosok itu sampai kereta yang ditunggu datang. Kembali ia menggendong sosok itu masuk ke dalam kereta. Menemukan kursi yang nyaman untuk ditempatinya hingga tujuan. Setelah menaruh sosok itu di posisi yang nyaman, pemuda tampan itu membuka ponselnya, membaca pesan yang baru saja sampai.

' _ **Dia sudah menjadi sampah, barang bekas, nikmati saja sampah itu, Itachi.'**_

Pria muda itu mencengkram ponselnya, kemudian menekan beberapa kata, _**'Terima kasih telah mengembalikannya, Sasuke.'**_

Kemudian ia mematikan ponsel itu dan memasukannya ke dalam saku. Diliriknya sosok manis yang masih terlelap disampingnya, cahaya bulan membuat sosok itu kelihatan bersinar, rambut pirangnya telah kering dan sekarang berubah kaku oleh cairan lengket yang menempel di sana. Bibirnya kehilangan warna delima yang selama ini disukai banyak orang. Dan di bawah matanya yang terpejam ada lingkaran samar berwarna biru. Itachi membayangkan betapa rapuhnya pemuda ini.

Itachi menekan bibirnya ke pelipis sosok itu, membisikan kata-kata halus yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya. Kecupannya turun ke setiap luka yang membekas. Sampai di bibir mungil yang sobek dan bengkak, ia menjauh. Kepalanya bersandar di kursi, mendengarkan suara cerobong kereta yang berbunyi. Sampailah ia di tempat tujuan.

Itachi memelankan langkahnya saat keluar dari stasiun, ditelusurinya jalanan kota yang lengang. Pagi-pagi buta seperti ini jarang sekali taksi yang beroperasi. Tiba-tiba taksi biru melesat ke hadapannya. Itachi bersyukur dan meminta supir taksi itu berhenti, ia masuk ke dalam taksi dan menyebutkan kemana arah tujuannya.

"Otto street no.99."

Si supir taksi menoleh, "Anda yakin tidak mau mampir minum kopi dulu tuan?"

Itachi mengawasi supir taksi yang mengenakan topi itu, "Kau?" kemudian menjulurkan kepalanya, "Dei-chan?"

"Brengsek! Jangan gunakan embel-embel busuk itu."

Itachi tertawa ringan, "OK! Kalau begitu cepatlah, aku harus memanggil dokter untuk memeriksanya."

Deidara melajukan mobilnya seperti pembalap, memotong arah agar tidak perlu berputar. Kebetulan suasana kota masih sepi dan baru akan sibuk beberapa jam lagi. Pemuda berambut panjang itu melirik kaca spionnya, "Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?"

"Yah, kurasa dia hanya pingsan."

"Aku tidak mu ikut campur, tapi bukankah sebaiknya kau menjauhkannya dari Sasuke?"

"Tidak mungkin Dei, kau tahu dia sangat mencintai Sasuke."

"Tapi, kurasa adikmu sudah keterlaluan, ini sangat kejam menurutku."

Itachi tidak menjawab, ia hanya menikmati sapuan angin yang membelai wajahnya. Rambut hitamnya berkibar dan sosok disampingnya tersentak karena guncangan, Deidara berbelok terlalu keras, "Hati-hati, Dei."

Itachi menaruh kepala kuning itu di dadanya, dan mendekapnya dengan lembut.

Mereka sampai di rumah kecil yang sederhana, Itachi turun dari mobil terlebih dahulu dan di susul Deidara. Setelah Itachi masuk ke dalam rumah dengan pemuda bermantel hitam digendongannya, Deidara menyuruh anak buahnya yang berjaga di situ untuk mengembalikan taksi itu ke tempatnya.

Di dalam rumah sederhana itu hanya tersedia dua kamar berukuran sedang, Itachi menidurkan Naruto di ranjang, kemudian menyampaikan pada Deidara untuk menghubungi dokter. "Ino? Ya, aku pakai ponsel Itachi. Bisa kau datang kemari, dia sudah menunggu. Oke, kau sedang di perjalanan. Baiklah kalau begitu, kami tunggu."

Telepon terputus, Deidara meminta ijin untuk berbaring sebentar di ruang tamu karena semalaman ia tidak tidur, menunggu Itachi di stasiun.

"Silahkan Dei, terima kasih sudah membantuku."

"Hey, kau cukup mentraktirku makan siang. OK."

Itachi tersenyum jahil, "Ya, Dei-chan, selama Sasori tidak marah padaku."

"Sial!" dan Deidara menimpuk Itachi dengan kaus kakinya, yang langsung dibuang jauh-jauh oleh Itachi ke sudut kamar.

Ia menunggu sampai Ino Yamanaka -sahabat Itachi sejak SMA yang sekarang berkarir sebagai dokter- datang. Wanita itu tiba tepat waktu sebelum Itachi menelponnya lagi, "Maaf, tadi aku terjebak macet. Dimana dia?"

"Ada di kamar." Jawab Itachi.

Keduanya masuk ke tempat si pirang berbaring, Ino memindai seisi kamar, "Dimana Dei?"

"Tidur di kamar sebelah, dia lelah sekali, sebaiknya kita biarkan dia istirahat."

"OK."

Ino duduk di samping ranjang yang ditiduri Naruto, melepaskan mantel Itachi dari tubuhnya. Terkejut karena tidak ada pakaian lain yang ia temukan setelah melepas mantel tersebut.

Kepalanya mendongak, "Itachi, aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas kau lihat. Sebaiknya kau tunggu diluar."

"Aku tidak akan beranjak sedikit pun, sebelum Naruto dipastikan baik-baik saja."

Ino menghembuskan nafas, mengalah pada kekeras kepalaan sahabatnya, "Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya kau tidak diam saja. Tolong ambilkan air panas dan handuk."

Itachi pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil apa yang Ino butuhkan, dan kembali lagi ke kamar. Namun, saat ia tiba di depan pintu, kamarnya tertutup. Itachi berusaha membukanya, namun terkunci.

"Ino! Buka pintunya!" Itachi menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut. Terdengar suara wanita yang diselimuti amarah. "Kalau kau berani mendobrak pintu ini, akan kupastikan kau menyesali tindakanmu, Uchiha. Diam dan tunggulah."

.

.

.

Ino memakai kacamatanya, membuka tas berisi alat kedokteran, mengeluarkan jarum suntik, dan menekan kan jarum suntik itu ke dalam kulit Naruto. Ketika Ino yakin obat biusnya bekerja ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi, mengambil air jernih dan membawanya dengan ember besar tempat menaruh pakaian kotor. Lalu Ino meletakkan ember itu di dekat tempat tidur dan membuka lemari, mengambil beberapa helai kain dan tersenyum saat menemukan handuk bersih yang tekturnya halus.

Ino duduk di ujung ranjang di depan kaki Naruto. Ia melebarkan kaki itu ke dua arah berlawanan, mengangkat lutut Naruto dan menahannya dengan guling agar tidak jatuh lagi. Saat ia melihat memar di paha Naruto ia menarik nafas untuk menghadapi hal yang lebih buruk lagi. Ia merangkak ke tengah kaki Naruto dan berhenti di depan penis Naruto yang memerah. Diangkatnya kedua paha itu sedikit ke atas, tubuh Naruto terbilang kurus jadi Ino bisa menahan posisinya dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk mengambil kapas dan alkohol. Kapas itu ia basahi oleh alkohol dan ia cepit dengan alat khusus. Kemudian ia menekan kapas itu ke anus Naruto yang terluka. Berkali-kali ia ulangi sampai darah di sekelilingnya hilang, dan luka sebenarnya terlihat.

Ino beranjak turun dan mencelupkan handuk ke dalam air, ia memeras handuk itu dan pergi lagi ke posisi semula. Kali ini ia menahan pinggul Naruto dengan bantal yang tinggi, karena ia tidak membawa kursi khusus untuk persalinan. Tanpa ragu ia membuka lebar anus yang berkerut itu dan melihat ada berbagai macam luka di dalam sana yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Ia mengopres luka itu dengan handuk, sedikit kebingungan karena ada sesuatu yang menyumbat saluran pencernaan itu. Dengan terpaksa Ino memasukan jarinya ke dalam sana, mengorek apa saja yang tidak bisa keluar. Sejenak ia merasa takut, ketika jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat dan kenyal, ia segera turun dari ranjang. Mondar-mandir di tengah ruangan, sementara Itachi memanggilnya dari luar.

"Ino, kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang terjadi? Ino?!"

"Diam bodoh!"

"Ino..."

Naruto seperti adik baginya, karena sejak jaman SMA dulu Ino dan Deidara, juga satu lagi sahabat mereka Kyuubi sering main ke rumah Itachi, setiap kali mereka berkumpul Naruto selalu berada di sana, menjadi bocah lugu yang gampang dikerjai. Kyuubi sering menyuruh-nyuruh Naruto, mengerjainya sampai Naruto menangis, dan Ino yang selalu memukul pantat Kyuubi demi menenangkan Naruto. Sekarang bocah lugu itu telah di rusak, diracuni sampai ke akar-akarnya. Ino benar-benar sedih, bahkan sebagai dokter ia merasa bodoh, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena kenyataan ini begitu tidak masuk akal baginya.

Ino naik lagi ke atas ranjang, melepaskan penahan kaki Naruto dan bantal dari pinggulnya. Ia menutupi kaki Naruto dengan selimut yang diperolehnya. Kemudian ia duduk di sisi pinggul Naruto dan menaruh tangannya di bawah perut. Ino menekan tangannya di bawah perut Naruto dan mengurutnya secara perlahan. Ia terus menekan sampai selimut putih yang digunakan Naruto berubah warna. Setelah selesai dan yakin semuanya sudah keluar, ia membuka kaki Naruto dan melihat darah membajir di sana. Juga ada beberapa potong daging yang ikut keluar.

.

.

.

10 menit, 20 menit, 1 jam sudah Itachi menunggu, bersandar di depan pintu sambil berharap bahwa tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa adik angkatnya, kepalanya ditelengkan memperhatikan jam di dinding, waktu terasa lama berjalan, Itachi tidak tahan lagi, ia hendak mengetuk pintu, tapi daun pintu sudah terlebih dahulu terbuka.

"Ino? Apa yang terjadi?"

Ino tidak sempat menjawab karena Itachi sudah menerobos masuk melewatinya.

Di sana Ino melihatnya sahabatnya menatap Naruto dengan sedih, penyesalan tampak dimatanya, "Harusnya aku lebih cepat tadi, harusnya aku tidak perlu membawa Naruto ke Otto, harusnya aku langsung membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit."

"Itachi... Naruto baik-baik saja, dia hanya kuberikan obat bius dengan dosis tertinggi, itu akan memudahkannya beristirahat."

Ino mengusap punggung tegap Itachi yang terlihat begitu lelah, "Itachi, aku harus membicarakan denganmu, tapi tidak di sini."

"Ada apa?" Itachi menaikkan selimut Naruto ke batas dagu. Membelai surai kuning keemasannya yang tampak halus, Ino sudah mengeramasinya.

"Tidak di sini, tidak di hadapan Naruto."

Setelah mencium pelipis Naruto, Itachi beranjak pergi, "Ayo." Ajaknya pada Ino yang mengikuti di belakang.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu yang hanya di isi 4 kursi, Ino menuangkan tehnya ke dalam cangkir dan mencelupkan biskuit manis ke dalamnya, "Naruto hamil."

Tangan Itachi berhenti saat akan mengambil tehnya, "Jangan bergurau, Naruto laki-laki."

"Hemaprodit?"

"Ino, hentikan tebak-tebakanmu ini, kau sebentar lagi menikah, tolong jangan membuat dirimu terlihat seperti bocah."

"Aku serius."

Itachi tidak jadi mengambil tehnya, "Buktikan."

"Aku baru saja melihat bayinya."

Wajah Itachi mencerminkan kebingungan dan kemarahan yang kentara, "Yamanaka, kau mempermainkanku?"

"Itachi! Aku yang mengeluarkan bayi itu dari kandungan Naruto, dia keguguran. Dan itu akibat ulah adikmu. Yang kupertanyakan sekarang, apakah Naruto tahu soal ini? bagaimana perasaannya nanti? Hahh... aku benar-benar kasihan padanya."

Itachi tidak bergerak atau bahkan berkedip, ia hanya menanyakan, "Dimana bayi itu?"

"Ada di kamar mandi, hanya berupa gumpalan daging, Itachi. Tapi aku yakin itu embrio."

"Berapa usianya?"

"Sekitar 5 minggu."

"Kita harus membuangnya, jangan sampai Naruto tahu. Dan jangan beritahu Sasuke. Aku sendiri yang akan mengakhiri semua ini."

Ino memandang sahabatnya dengan rasa takut, aura Itachi saat ini sangat mengerikan, Itachi tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya, selama ini dia telah bersabar dan mengalah demi rasa bersalahnya pada Sasuke. Merelakan Naruto demi adik yang disayanginya, bahkan membiarkan Naruto merasakan sakit demi kesenangan Sasuke sendiri. Dan sekarang Itachi sepertinya akan merubah keadaan. Entah apa yang akan sahabatnya itu perbuat, yang pasti Ino akan mendukung jika itu yang terbaik.

Sementara itu di ruangan lain yang tidak jauh dari tempat Itachi dan Ino mengobrol, berdiri seorang pemuda, mengintip dari celah pintu, mata birunya mengerjap dan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Sosok Naruto berlari ke kamar mandi, menyaksikan gumpalan daging yang belum sempat Ino buang, dan menangisinya.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued ...**

Berikan cerita ini review teman-teman. :")

Best regards,

Alenyash.

Bogor, 13/4/16. 19:15 wib.


End file.
